Dangers at the Wedding
by Mominalovesfinchel
Summary: What happens when Rachel finds out about Finn and Santana while they are having their conversation? Will she break-up with him, or will some stalker come and take her away?


Summary: What happens if Rachel over hears the full conversation that Santana and Finn had before Burt and Carole's wedding? Rachel POV

Rachel POV

I was looking for the main wedding room to find Finn. I was so excited about the whole wedding. I finally found his room and I was about to enter until I heard Santana.

"My point is that you need a coolness injection. I f you were honest and told people we did it last year, you would go from uncool to chilly willy in a heartbeat."  
"Maybe but I can't do that"

I was sobbing. Why wasn't he honest with me? And out of all people, he chose Santana.

"If she found out, she'd break up with me"

"And this would be bad because..."

"Because I'm in love with her and I don't want to hurt her feelings"

They're already ruined Finn.

"Ok! Don't you see that, that midget is like an anchor dragging you down to the depts. of Loserville?"

"Stop it Santana. That's my girlfriend. I think you should leave"

"Well maybe I'll tell her. I mean if you two broke up, we'd be free to see each other, right."

I can't believe this. Santana was coming out of the room and I was just standing there.

"Watch it hobbit."

Finn POV

How could Santana do this? She wouldn't tell, would she? I needed to tell Rachel but as I was about to go out the room all I heard was "watch it hobbit". Rachel was out there. Oh crap, she didn't find out did she?

Rachel POV

I was literally crying. I found Finn and went up to him.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. Why? Is Santana so precious to you that it would hurt her from telling me? Who else knows about this?" I asked.  
"Look Rach.."  
"Don't you Rach me. I need an answer."

"You were going out with Jesse St. Doucebag at that time and Santana asked me to do it and I was unsure but I thought you loved Jesse so I went for it" he said raising his voice.

"But you could've told me. At least when I confessed that I didn't do it with Jesse"

"I couldn't. I was scared you'd break up with me."

"And I wouldn't break up with you if I didn't find out. I would've found out anyways...Well, it's clear anyways. I'm leaving. Since you love Santana, why don't you just go do it with her now? You guys are free to see each other. I'm done with you" I said as I left the room in tears. I saw Quinn with Sam and I didn't want to look at anybody so I ran to the washrooms. I think Quinn saw me crying but I didn't care about Quinn. I just broke up with Finn.

"Rachel? Are you in here?" she asked.

"What do you want Quinn?"

"What happened?" she asked.

"Why would you care?" I said sobbing.

"Look, I may have been mean to you but I'm different now. You can tell me anything."  
"It was just a matter of time that he goes back to her. I broke up with Finn."  
"Why? You guys were actually pretty cute."

"Because I found out he did it with Santana. And he didn't tell me, I overheard them having a conversation. Santana said that Finn should tell they did it and how if he told, if would drag his reputation to uncool to totally popular"

"Wait! You didn't know about them?"

"You knew?" I can't believe this. I ran out of the washroom. He told her but not me.

...

Finn POV

It was 4: 40 and all the glee kids were in the main room getting ready for the big number. Everyone except Rachel.

"Where's Rachel?" Mercedes asked. I looked down, upset at what I did.

"Who cares about that hobbit anyways? We can do this without her." said Santana.

"She may be annoying but she's leading this performance" said Tina.

"Tina's right. Finn? Do you know?" said Puck.  
"Rachel found out that me and Santana did it. And she – she broke up with me" I said.

"Wait! Rachel didn't know. Damn!" said Artie.

Suddenly, I got a call and it was from Rachel. I picked up but it didn't sound like Rachel.

"So you hurt her. She comes back to me. Sorry, but she's mine" said the caller.

I got the call and I ran. I knew who the caller was and I knew that my Rachel was in trouble.

...

Rachel POV

I woke up unconscious. What happened? I was in a backseat of a car. I remember coming to Finn's truck but I didn't remember getting in a car. I looked around and saw some guy wearing a black hoddie and black gloves. The car stopped and I turned around to find...Jesse.

"Jessie! What are you doing?" I yelled as he pulled me out of the car.

"Well, now nothing's coming in the way of us. We can be free considering you broke up with Finn. Didn't you get my texts?"

_I heard about Burt and Carole's wedding and I was really excited. Finn was getting a dad and I couldn't be happier for him. I saw Finn at his locker but suddenly my phone buzzed. _

"_Why can't he just break up with you? Me and you were always meant to be. XOXO" _

_It was anonymous but I ignored it. Later that day, when I was coming home I got another text from the same person._

_"So another day passes and you didn't break up with him. Goodbye's aren't good enough Rachie, and they're not good enough when I make you do them" _

_That one didn't make any sense. That was the last one I got until earlier today._

"_I'm at the main wedding room. If you love Finn, come see for yourself and Come alone."_

_I had to know who this stalker was so I went and then I heard Finn and Santana's conversation._

"Why are you following me Jesse? Even though I broke up with him, doesn't mean I don't love him. "

"I can't believe you declined my opportunity. You were waiting for Finn. But that night, Finn was out doing the deed with Santana. Did he care about you? No! He didn't"

"But, I...I..."

"Face it Rachel. He doesn't love you the way I did."  
"Either way, I will never love you. You threw eggs at me knowing that I'm a strict vegan."

"That's so last year. Please! I only did that because my teammates made me."

Then suddenly he tied a rope around me and made me stand on the grass barefoot. He started to take of my dress when I heard a voice.

"STOP!"

"Oh isn't it Finessa. Why did you hurt Rachel?" said Jesse. I wish I could run to Finn but I was tied and Jesse had covered my mouth with a blindfold.

Finn went to me and held me close.  
"What's gonna take to set Rachel free?" he asked.

"Maybe is she gives me a little somethin, somethin'."

I looked to Finn and nodded my head side to side. I couldn't do that.

"And what if she doesn't?" asked Finn.

"Then I'll make her do it. Now please, can you leave us alone?" asked Jesse.

I couldn't. But I realized that the rope was loose so without Jesse knowing, I untied the rope. I took off the blindfold out of my mouth and went towards Jesse. He thought I was about to kiss him. Poor guy. I went close to his mouth and then pushed him. Acting can come in handy. Finn got the rope and tied him.

...

Tina's POV

Where were Finn and Rachel? It was 5:30, the wedding should have started 30 minutes ago. We all huddled up and made a plan that we will start this wedding without them. They should be on their way back. Sam and Quinn took over their leads and Mike and I did Sam and Quinn's part.

After we did the song, Carole stared at Kurt who had no idea where Finn and Rachel were.

...

Rachel POV

I was sitting in Finn's truck. We had reported Jesse to the police and he was under lockdown. I didn't want to talk to Finn. I mean he helped me and all but I was still mad at him. Suddenly, Finn stopped in the middle of the road.

"Look, I know you're mad at me. But after I did it with Santana, I didn't feel any different...because it didn't mean anything. And when I was doing it with her, I was thinking of you. Only you."

"What? But I thought you liked Quinn and that time"  
"I did, but I loved you" I was quiet for a minute, then = I stared at him but I couldn't stay mad at him. So I kissed him.

"What do you feel when I kiss you?" I asked.

"Honestly, it's the best feeling in the world. My stomach starts to tingle and gold stars pop up everywhere", he said. I kissed him one more time. But this time, it was more passionate and intimate. Suddenly I stopped. We had to go. We were getting late.

...

"Burt, do you take Carole to be your wife?"

"You bet I do" and the guests laughed.

Finn and I quietly entered and took our places. I gave a small smile to Santana who was staring at me like I was crazy.

After the I do's and the big kiss, Finn reached out to me.

"That's going to be us someday" he said.

"Yea, but I see it happening with another guy" I joked and he kissed me not wanting to forget this moment for the rest of his life.

So I guess wedding's can be fun with Finn. We spent the night kissing and holding hands and our relationship had just gotten stronger. I know that I love Finn with all my heart and I'm going to marry Finn someday.

This was a hard fan-fiction to write. I got the idea after watching 'Furt' and I thought to myself that this would be an easy fan-fic, but it was really hard. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it =)


End file.
